


Snapshot

by dragonndoggod



Series: trapped by dogs [20]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Cameras, M/M, cameras that do more than a camera, misuse of a camera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-23
Updated: 2010-02-23
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yonekuni gets his hands on a camera that allows a persons soul to show up on the film.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapshot

It had arrived one day, out of the blue. A gift from his father’s husband. He was hesitant to opening it, in fact, scared really. He didn’t know what David had put there. It took a call from his father, asking if he had gotten the package they had both sent. His father persuaded him into opening it. When he did, he wasn’t surprised to find out the contents. A camera. A model that was set to be released in a week or so. How they got that, he’d never know.

If you just glanced at it, it seemed like a normal camera. But one of the high end functions was the ability to take a picture of someone’s true soul.

‘Maybe his father didn’t know about the feature’ he thought to himself as an idea came to him. He wasn’t proud of the idea, but he still went with it.

He usually wasn’t the type to sneak around, but he had been dying to see Shirou’s true form again, to pet soft fur and feel the bushy tail. He followed Shirou around for days, and every picture he took, he ended up deleting as it never came out properly and never when he was alone. He had no interest anyone else who ended up in the back ground, only Shirou’s.

Frustrated, Yonekuni was about to give up. A call from Karen changed his mind, both of them packing to spend winter break with her. He brought the camera with him on a whim of having a chance to catch Shirou alone.

He got his wish several days later, as they where both given the task of sweeping the walk ways. As Shirou finished sweeping, snowflakes started to fall, littering the ground as the snow started to stick. Taking a few steps out into the clearing, he smiled.

Shivering under all the layers he wore, Yonekuni looked up from his sweeping and saw his chance. The perfect moment to take a clear picture of the wolf. Fumbling with his pockets, he pulled the camera out. Keeping quiet, he took a few pictures unaware that he had caught Shirou’s attention. Through the camera’s lens, Yonekuni met Shirou’s eyes. A light flush before the blond pressed the print button on the camera.

Yonekuni didn’t have to wait long for the camera to print the picture and as his heart began to race as he glanced between the picture in his hand and Shirou. The one picture that he took of Norio that one fateful day paled in comparison to the one in his hand. He raised the camera to take one last picture, only to catch Shirou glancing at something in his hand.

The soft smile and faint blush caused something in him to stir. He frowned at the negative feelings that began to rise at whatever held Shirou’s attention. He snapped the camera off and slipped it back into his pocket. Approaching the wolf, a forceful breeze sprung up, blowing the item out of Shirou’s hand. By luck did Yonekuni grab the fluttering item, giving it a quick glance before doing a double take at what had Shirou so interested.

In his hand was an old photograph. One he was just a baby, maybe a little older. One that Karen had took. Wrapped in his blanket with his tail peeking out.

Embarrassed, Yonekuni gave the photo back to Shirou. He had nothing to say since Karen liked to pull out the photo albums when she was drinking, showing off her boys.

Shirou gave the blond a shy smile, tucking the picture into his pocket. He pulled the blond into a kiss, slipping his tongue past startled lips. Pulling away and dropping his head on Yonekuni’s shoulder, whispering words that where meant for the blond’s ears only. All the while fingering the bulge in Yonekuni’s pocket.

Grabbing Shirou’s hand, they both made their way inside for some personal time, now that their chores where finished.

It would be some time later till Yonekuni found out that his father had sent Shirou some photos. Photos that he had confiscated from his husband.


End file.
